The Lion Guard: Nita's Joy
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Nita was spending time with Rafiki at his tree. They were sorting herbs that Nita had gathered that morning. "When will Mari meet Grandpa?" Nita asked. "We'll take her in a few weeks" Rafiki answered. "I'm sure Grandpa will love her" Nita said. "Mufasa loves all of you" Rafiki answered. Nita began sorting borage leaves. "I'm glad we know his love." She said. Meanwhile, Kion and the Guard had decided to do a patrol in Hapuna Valley. "It's been peaceful since Kupatana " Bunga said. Kion nodded. "That's a good thing, isn't it?" Ono asked. "Yes" Fuli answered. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono sighed and took to the sky. He returned a moment later and settled down on Beshte's back. "What'd you see?" Beshte asked. "Everything's all clear" Ono reported. Kion and Fuli exchanged a satisfied glance. "What do we do now?" Bunga asked. "Let's go home to our families" Kion said. He bade goodbye to his friends and headed back to Pride Rock. When Kion reached Pride Rock, he found Nala waiting outside the den. Kion bounded up to her excitingly. "Hi Mom" Kion said. Nala bent her head and nuzzled Kion's cheek. "Hi Kion, how'd the patrol go?" She asked. "It went fine" Kion answered. "How are your friends?" Nala asked. "They're good" Kion said. He crawled into Nala's paws and settled down. Nala rasped her tongue over Kion's ear. "Mom, can you tell me a story?" Kion asked. "What do you want to hear?" Nala answered. "Tell me about Yeh-Yeh" Kion said. Nala chucked. "Okay" Nala said. She began to tell him about Ahadi and the drought. Meanwhile, Nita had met up with her parents and Mari at their cave. She was telling them about her morning with Rafiki. "Nita, what's borage?" Mari asked from her spot in Kora's paws. Nita glanced at her younger sister. "It's an herb" Nita explained. "What's an herb?" Mari asked. "It's a plant that can heal you if your injured or sick" Nita said. "Woah" Mari said. Nita leaned over and nuzzled Mari's cheek. Suddenly, Kata spoke up from her spot at the cave entrance. "Do you think it's wise to reveal that information to your sister?" Kata asked. Nita glanced up. "Why wouldn't it be?" She asked. Kata entered the cave. "Because Mari is an infant" Kata said. Vitani sank her claws into the moss underneath her. "I encourage Nita sharing information with her sister" Vitani said icily. Kata chuckled darkly. "I wasn't talking to you" Kata said. Vitani turned to Nita. "Nita, take Mari and go to Papa" Vitani said. Nita glanced at Kora. "Do what your mother says" Kora said. Mari scampered over to her sister and they headed out of the den. Once they'd gone, Vitani stood up and faced Kata. "Kora stand beside me" Vitani said. "Why, Tani?" Kora asked. "Just do it" Vitani snapped. Kora got up and moved to stand beside his mate. He flicked his tail protectively around her. Vitani took a deep breath and met Kata's hard stare. Kata chuckled. "I never liked you or considered you part of my family." Kata began. "Mother, please" Kora said. Kata ignored him. "It's a miracle Simba and Nala do" Kata continued. Vitani unsheathed her claws. "The royal family does seem to take kindly to weaklings." Kata said. Vitani lunged forward and ranked her claws along Kata's cheek. Vitani winced as Kata's teeth sank into her shoulder. Kora padded forward quickly. He grasped Vitani's scruff and pulled her off Kata. "Mother, I won't stand here and watch you insult my family." Kora growled. He thrust Vitani behind him and turned to face his mother. "Get out. I'll let you know when you can visit again" Kora snapped. Kata turned and stalked off. Kora sighed and turned back to Vitani. "Are you okay, Tani?" He asked. Vitani nodded. "I want to sleep in Simba's den tonight." She said. "Why?" Kora asked. "I want to be close to my family" Vitani said. Kora nodded. "We can sleep in Simba's den" Kora said. He and Vitani entwined tails and headed outside. Meanwhile, Kovu and Kiara had met up at Hapuna Valley. They were settled down under a baobab tree. "I love you" Kiara said quietly. "I love you too" Kovu answered. Kiara purred as Kovu rubbed his cheek against hers. "Belee's spending time with Ameba" Kiara said. Kovu nodded. "Where's Denahi?" He asked. "I think he's with Sitka" Kiara said. "Would you like to go hunting?" Kovu asked. Kiara nodded eagerly. "Sure, darling" Kiara said. Kovu got up and led Kiara into the savannah. "What do you want to hunt?" Kovu asked. "Antelope" Kiara answered instantly. Kovu unsheathed his claws and sank them into the earth. He and Kiara began to creep slowly towards a nearby herd. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics